User blog:Cbonde101/Hill Tomerman
Hill Tomerman is a special-operations lieutenant in the Acrilian Guard. History Hill was raised in the Kedrian Mountains of Acril, a small continent in the northern hemisphere of Avalon. He is the son of Volk Tomerman and Oceana Tomerman, next to his eldest brother Dune Tomerman, and his younger sister, Anna Tomerman. He had a rather rough childhood, as his father was an experienced and dedicated superhero, leaving his mother to care for him mostly. After his first doctor's appointment, Hill was revealed to be a Preterhuman. When Hill was young, his grandfather would always tell him stories, from which he learned about the world. After he heard that his grandfather had been a famous hero back in his day, he became obsessed with hearing about his senior's adventures, and the elder became a role model to the young boy. When Hill was 10, he watched his grandfather pass away at his deathbed, and was grief-stricken ever since. After moving to Autumn City at the age of 12, Hill became a member of the Autumn Defense Committee, a special police-like force based in Autumn City dedicated to protecting its safety, when he saved a child from an out-of-control skidding car. The committee took note of his abilities and capabilities, and recruited him with permission from the boy's parents. He was trained and educated for 3 years, learning hand-to-hand combat, meta-anthropology, and energy physics. Volk, Hill's father, who had retired from being a famous superhero by the name of Volcano 6 years prior, re-joined the Committee after Hill became part of it, with the intent of guiding his son through the hardships of protecting the city. After operating within Autumn City for a long-enough time, Hill and his friends' reputation started to gain traction in the Season Isles (Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter City). Hill became renowned as Tomer. With achieving public recognition, he attracted the attention of the Acrilian Guard, a pseudo-militaristic organization working alongside the Acrilian Military to quell internal dangers- be they imperial, militarial, or even extraterrestrial or otherworldly- to the government and the ones being governed. Hill and his friends were given the opportunity to enroll in the Aracian Military Academy, where they could enter the ranks of the Guard. They jumped at the chance. They were in class for 2 years, as opposed to the standard 4 years due to their prior experience. After 2 years, Hill was given an commission as a special-ops first lieutenant of the Rusher section of the Guard (a section of soldiers that handles direct ground assault). Appearance Hill is a boy of regular height, with a rather lithe, lean body. While he may appear to be scrawny with his shirt on, he is actually surprisingly muscular underneath it. He has olive green eyes, and smooth, medium-length chocolate brown hair with a few tufts falling around his head, and a small cowlick on the top of his hair. Starting out, he wore only a green t-shirt, cargo shorts and red shoes. His style has changed over time, and he now commonly wears a red shirt beneath a black overcoat, along with black pants and black shoes. Upon joining the Acrilian Guard, he was given a uniform consisting of a white longcoat, a black shirt, a pair of white pants, white gloves, and white shoes. On the left side of the longcoat is the insignia of the Acrilian Guard, which is a single blade wrapped in a vine that has white heather flowers blooming upon it. He wears a white, blue-hemmed cap on his head which has a silver star on the front. Personality From a young age, he harbored a love for all things heroic in nature, and was mesmerized by the thought of being a superhero so much that as a child he often acted out or pretended to do the kinds of courageous deeds that a superhero would perform. Hill is an outgoing young man, respected even by his superiors for his levelheadedness and reinforced decision-making skills. He acts almost like an adult for his age, while still having the same heroic ambition and motivation that he has always had. He tries to be aware of his own faults, and actively works to lessen their severity, or eliminate them altogether. Overall, he is fueled by conviction and ambition. He is a comprehensive thinker who always weighs his options, sometimes to the extent of dedicating entire days to thinking about them. He tends to overthink about people's attitudes and mannerisms, and sometimes lets things like regret and guilt get to him. He takes care, however, not to let his own negative emotions build up. He originally joined the Autumn City Defense Committee to live up to a self-proclaimed expectation that he felt he needed to meet. Since his grandfather and his father were once heroes, he felt as though he needed to assume the role of a hero similar to how they had. He has since discovered that his life and its path is his own and his to decide, and rather than the life of those before him. Still, he has remained in the defense committee, and enrolled at the Aracian Military Academy to find something new for himself, to make new friends, and to broaden his horizons. Due to being taught how to fight for nearly 5 years, he is slightly socially-awkward when meeting new people, however he gains momentum easily following a greeting. He is susceptible to fear in the face of the supernatural, and is prone to being paranoid. During his time in the Acrilian Guard, it has become easier for him to face his fears, and he has developed somewhat of an iron will, refusing to submit to the selfish desires of others unless he feels attached to them. However, despite this change, he is determined to inspire others and make the world a better place. He is primarily a pacifist who is reluctant to fight unless it appears to be the only option. He is an ambivert, meaning he is equal parts introvert (reclusive and non-social) and extrovert (expressive and social). Abilities and Skills Preterhuman Condition: Hill possesses physical capability significantly higher than that of a normal human. *'Superhuman Strength:' At first, he is capable of lifting large rocks, and punching another Preterhuman through a brick wall. After the timeskip, he has attained great mastery over this strength to the point that he can lift an intermodal container above his head and throw it, kick hard enough to put a dent in the side of an Armored Personnel Carrier, and shatter a large boulder with a single punch. According to the fitness records of the Guard, he can lift around 3.5 tons on his own power. *'Superhuman Speed:' He is capable of running at incredible speeds. Initially, he was only able to run at speeds rivaling automobiles, and after his 2-year education at the academy, his average speed is 250mph. *'Superhuman Agility:' He possesses incredible agility, and his mobility used to be limited by his overall strength, but after the timeskip he is much more agile and flexible in his movement. *'Superhuman Endurance:' He is astonishingly durable and can withstand a lot of damage before he even begins to feel fatigued. He's able to withstand mild explosions and even survive gunshots, and is capable of getting right back up after falls that would kill a normal human. *'Superhuman Stamina:' He can engage in strenuous physical activity for long periods of time without feeling exhausted. *'Instantaneous Movement:' He can accelerate his movement at a rapid pace for a brief moment, and move so fast that he appears to have teleportation. Combat Skills: Hill has accumulated great experience in close-quarters combat as well as general combat over the years. He is, at most, a competent strategist, a trait which shows when he plans his offensive moves when necessary. During his time with the defense committee, he has become better at fighting, and after 2 years at a military academy, he displays great mettle in dealing with critical combat situations independently. *'Swordsmanship:' Despite not using a weapon, Hill took a course in swordsmanship in the Aracian Military Academy, and passed the class with intermediate-level skills. Thermokinesis: By micro-telekinetically accelerating surrounding atoms, he can manipulate and independently generate heat and intense thermal energy (which comes in the form of a red glow, indicating thermal radiation) at will for a variety of purposes. *'Heat Attacks:' He can fire heat-based attacks such as thermal beams, rays, missiles, bombs and bolts, and can also combine heat into his physical attacks for more damage output. *'Thermo-Aerokinesis:' By expelling heat into the atmosphere, he can control hot air in a manner similar to Air Manipulation. He can remain underwater for long amounts of time by expanding his lungs with hot air. *'Thermal Resistance:' He can withstand extreme temperatures, both hot (8,000 degrees) and cold (-80 degrees). *'Infrared Vision:' He can alter his perception at will to perceive heat signatures. In doing this, his eyes become scarlet red. *'Heat Vision:' He can direct the acceleration of atoms in his field of vision in a straight line to veritably shoot rays of heat from his eyes. This ability is especially useful in sniping situations. Vibrokinesis: Hill is able to create and build up mechanical pressure waves, which come in the form of vibrations, that can be released through various mediums such as air, the ground, water, and other matter. *'Vibration Attacks:' At first, his output of kinetic energy was limited, but over time, he has learned how to launch projectiles of mobile seismic energy at his opponents. *'Vibration Infusion:' He can infuse his physical attacks with kinetic energy in order to deal more damage, and by surrounding himself with pressure waves during movement, can accelerate to the speed of sound within moments. *'Tactile Vibrokinesis:' He can double his lifting strength by intensely vibrating the air around his arms, allowing him to lift a total of 7 tons. *'Pressure Wave Propulsion:' He can remain airborne for extended amounts of time and move at rapid speeds by shunting pressure waves from the bottom of his feet. *'Limited Pyrokinesis:' With seismic energy, he can control the air to a degree, and create frictional force between dust particles suspended in the air and, like striking a match, create a limited amount of fire that he can partially control. Overheat: As an attribute of heat control, Hill can absorb ambient thermal energy from the environment and channel it through his own abilities, maximizing his natural energy output to great levels. This technique is called Overheat. While using Overheat, he is surrounded by an aura of red, flaring energy, his eyes becoming red, and his hair a sand-like color. In this mode, the strength of his heat-infused physical attacks are increased, and the potency of his heat attacks are doubled. His heat manipulation becomes so powerful that he can veritably fly, using near-automatic hot air manipulation. Quake: His alternative technique. By forcefully vibrating the air around him at the speed of sound, he can create free, self-propagating vibration waves that cover his entire body like a shield. The self-perpetuating vibrations that protect his body also enhance his striking power, agility, and defense to astounding levels. While in this form, anything he says sounds as if it's being sped up in a voice editor. HotQuake: A form which requires all of his power. Hill emits heat and vibratory waves simultaneously at a rapid pace until a state of thermo-seismic duality is achieved where copious amounts of both mechanical and thermal energy are generated with an energy burst every second. During this form, both his vibration and heat powers are enhanced, and with the benefits of both Overheat and Quake at the same time, meaning he can move at high speeds and fire thermal rays at the same time. High Intellect: He was trained and educated for 3 years before he received his Committee Membership License and received an additional 2 years of education in the Aracian Military Academy. He is highly cultivated intellectually in various areas of physics and science overall, a trait which shows in the independent engineering of his own powers. As a result of his 5 years of education, he is knowledgeable in biology, history, mathematics (to a limited extent), martial arts, and language arts. Limitations/Weaknesses *He has many limits even with his superhuman physical parameters. He can withstand mild explosions (such as a typical grenade) and survive gunshots (he can not shrug off the latter). *While his combat skills are still highly effective most of the time, he sometimes has to enter a mode of tranquil fury in order to unleash his true power. *Punching something hard enough won't protect his knuckles from bleeding or bruising unless he's wearing protective guards over his fingers. *Concentration is needed to manipulate heat; due to his mastery of his thermokinesis however, he can fire most fully effective heat attacks with almost no effort, but blatantly larger expulsions of heat take more focus. *The range of his vibration emission is limited, and anyone who can carry superior kinetic energy can break through any kinetic barrier. *The amount of time he takes and the amount of thermal energy he absorbs in order to go into Overheat varies directly with how long the form lasts. During the form, he essentially turns himself into a thermodynamic system, but whenever he uses an attack, thermal energy is expelled as heat, which takes up the energy gathered during the transformation. This means that the energy expelled during an attack pretty much uses up the form, and if all the energy is depleted, he reverts back to his base mode. *Executing his Instantaneous Movement requires a deal of stamina and force to be exerted in a single moment. *There exists technology that is capable of negating psychokinetic abilities (like his thermokinesis and vibrokinesis). *He can withstand temperatures of up to 8,000 degrees Celsius. Anything higher than that, however, begins to actually hurt. This is the same with cold temperatures; anything below -80 degrees, he will feel extensively. Quotes "I, personally, don't believe that I'm a hero. Sure, to Autumn City I am renowned a savior, but to the world, I am a soldier; I am a soldier because I choose what I want to protect. What I want to protect just happens to coincide with the interests of some heroes." Notes/Trivia *His full name is Hilliam Day Tomerman. *He loves chocolate and coconut milk. *''Tomer'' is Hebrew for palm tree, and also stands for being upright and just. *He is a fan of Vocaloid's GUMI. *He is one of the few characters that can speak fluent Avalonian, which is, by the time the series begins, considered to be a dying language due to the partial movement of Earth's population to Avalon. *He has always wanted to fly a kite. *His favorite sport is baseball. He isn't very good at other, more intense sports like basketball or football. *He is horribly afraid of the deep ocean. *He used to speak in Southern drawl due to growing up in more rural areas, but started taking dialect coaching so that he could blend into city life. He still has a habit of speaking in Southern drawl, however, in times of great emotion or anger. *Prior to the timeskip (which is the 2 years spent in the Aracian Military Academy), he was 15, and after, he is 17. *His favorite genres of music include rock, fast rock, and various forms of country (the latter because it reminds him of his childhood). *His favorite pie is pumpkin pie. *As a child, he was convinced that his grandfather was Santa Claus. *He has a slight verbal tic where he often says the word radical or other forms of the word to describe things. Category:Blog posts